Nos Vive Per Mortem
by xShyxPandax18
Summary: Ellis, Rochelle, Nick, and Coach are helped out by a new girl. Though she seems friendly enough, should they really add another person to their team? Or would it be too difficult to have such a large team with all these zombies around? Rated M for language and possible smut in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **I obviously don't own L4D2 or L4D annnddd this has an original character. Reviews are welcome and appreciated! :D

_"'Twas more than I could take, pity for pity's sake, Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger..."_

"Yo, zombie jerks, look at me!" A female voice echoed across the parking lot of a convenience store causing every lumbering body to jerk their heads up with yellow eyes filled with anger, as if the voice calling out was an interruption of their thoughts. 'Too bad they don't have any.' A young woman knelt on the roof of a nearby superstore, her short hair rustling gently with the wind as they growled, moaned, and moved forward to where the call had originated from. The woman was startled as well at the voice but it was almost a relief as she saw four people come from the side of the convenience store, bags loaded with food and water. She grinned slowly, not wanting to bring attention to herself, but got her sight ready to help pick off zombies. The woman who had called out was on the other side of the store, obviously a distraction for the others to book it out of there.

'Time to kill some zombies.' The young woman grinned, raising her sniper rifle up to her shoulder to look through the sight, her focus moving between the two groups as the zombies began running toward the woman. The young woman knew of the special kinds of zombies, the one with the long tongue was bound to be around there somewhere, so she raised her sights to check out roofs and windows as the people below her scattered.

"Ah. Got you." She kept her sight on the zombie as it hacked and sent out its tongue, wrapping around the woman who was running to pull her closer to it. She chose this moment to fire once letting a grin spread across her face as a burst of smoke came forward and the woman dropped. A confused expression developed on her face as she looked about, then settled her eyes on the young woman on the roof. Unfortunately so did several of the zombies. "Shit." She muttered, running for the ladder on the side of the building while abandoning the snipe for an assault rifle. She checked for her pistols and a knife that fit nicely in her belt, then slid down before the zombies could rush forward to stop her from climbing down.

"Well, let's get goin'!" She yelled out to the other woman, who shot off several rounds into the zombies that were continuing to come, her dark hair and dark skin glinting lightly with sweat and blood. "I'm Kalia, nice to meet you. Though now's not the time for an introduction." The young woman spoke, her green eyes flicking to the woman who had caught up to her. They both began running towards the safe house towards the darker skinned woman's friends.

"I'm Rochelle. Thanks for saving me." The woman moved her warm brown eyes to Kalia, a grin breaking across her face as they shot several zombies running at them from behind and beside.  
"SHIT! Spitter!" One of the males in front of them, wearing a white suite yelled out. Though Kalia wasn't certain where in the world they had gotten their terms for the zombies, she knew which one he was talking about. She moved her pistols in the direction they were shooting at, grinning as one of them shot at the zombie that was leaking acid from her mouth. She shot towards it but the zombie dropped in a heap of sizzling acid and rotting flesh as one of the men standing in the doorway of the safe house took it down with a hunting rifle.

"Nice one!" She yelled out as she ran with Rochelle toward the safe house while it's door coming closer into view became a sign of relief. However, as they neared the two of them neared their destination a low growling could be heard. "Fuck! Cat!" Kalia was sure that the others had no clue of what exactly she spoke of but the heavier set male quickly caught on and began to shoot towards the leaping figure that was coming all the closer to them. It let out a howl as it was hit in mid air, the body dropping from the high point it had reached. As the two women got closer, the three men moved out of the way allowing them to enter then shutting and barring the door with smiles of relief.

"Nice shooting out there." The male in the white suit said to the heavier, dark male. The male nodded then moved his gaze toward Kalia. She moved her own gaze over the team of four and slowly began to smile. "I suppose it's time for proper introductions."

_Reviews and such are very welcome~! Please don't be afraid to do so. :]_


	2. Chapter 2- Rejected

"So... Ah, good job out there." The suit-guy said, and she bowed her head.

"You guys aren't too bad yourselves. I'm Kalia, by the way." She pushed her hair from her face, shifting her weight as they nodded.

"I'm Nick." The suit-guy said, his smile filled with quiet amusement as she moved her eyes to the guy who had killed the "Cat."  
"Call me Coach. Your aim ain't half bad, you killed that Smoker pretty good kid." His soft chuckle was joined by the others and hers as well, as they all looked at the last male she hadn't met. His cornflower eyes were bright as he smiled, his trucker hat a bit askew, his white shirt blood stained, along with his overalls.

"I'm Ellis. Nice to meetcha, darlin'." He said, his deep, southern drawl making her smile all the more brighter. They all looked at each other, then set their supplies down. Kalia went to the corner to watch and stock up on ammo, her eyes wandering over the room. It had been a small house nothing much larger than a shack, but a sturdy one at the very least. There was an upstairs which she assumed led to a bedroom. The small living room held a couch and was joined to a small kitchen.

"Right, so, how much supplies do we have to stay here for?" Ellis said as he leaned against the wall, the content of his bag on a pile next to it as the others did the same with theirs.  
"Looks like a few days with what we have, who knows if we have anything else in this place." Rochelle said, moving to the small cupboards and opening them. There was a few cans of pasta sauce, soup, and peaches, along with a bag of dehydrated fruits.

"Still looks as if it's about a few days. I'm going to go see what's upstairs." Rochelle moved away from the cabinet, giving the three men a look, as if saying they ought to know what she expected them to do next, then headed upstairs. The three men gave a soft laugh and moved to the cabinet, moving their finds to it, and the rest of it to the counter below it. They teased each other, mostly Nick giving Ellis a lot of cheek which caused Kalia to smile warmly, a few memories crossing her mind of her father and her though they weren't allowed to linger long. A shout from the upstairs section caused them all to jump.  
"We have a shower! It'll probably be cold showers, but it works!" Rochelle came down, her face full of excitement as she looked at them, and they gave their own smiles and sounds of excitement.

"There's also two bedrooms as well, and a bunch of sleeping bags and pillows... Whoever made this safe house really did want it to help. Very thoughtful of them." Rochelle smiled almost dreamily, and Kalia gave a soft laugh while the others brought their eyes to her.

"So, Kalia is allowed to stay with us, right guys?" Ellis spoke a bit timid, almost as if the question was going to be shot down right off the bat. It had happened to her several times before with other people who had survived, not wanting to feed another person, and she understood it and in fact had prepared for it.

Nick looked at Ellis with a look of discomfort before speaking, "Look, kid. I know things are tough out there and all but I don't think we can afford to have another person with us." Kalia smiled slightly to herself and shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. It wouldn't be the first time I have been pushed away. It's pretty hard to keep a large group together. I won't take offense." Though her tone was genuine she was slightly hurt. It wasn't the first and probably wasn't the last time she would be pushed away by survivors.

"Wait! There are others out there?" Rochelle gave her a strange look and shook her head.

"Yeah, I've ran into a few..."

**Authors Note: **_Hey guys! I'll try and update this and the Walking Dead fanfic at least once a week this break! Till then! :D_


End file.
